Carriers, purses or carry-alls are available in many varieties and sizes. In many cases, such as for briefcases, suitcases, luggage, pocketbooks, children's lunch boxes, carry-alls or the like, it is desirable to identify the owner. This is done by either embossing an owner's initials or indicia directly onto the container's surface or by securing a tag with owner information to the container's handle. In some cases, especially in more recent years, pockets have been provided which are either adhesively secured to the container's exterior or sewn directly onto the container's exterior fabric, for providing a space for retaining owner information.
While these above-mentioned identifying devices and methods are appropriate for personalizing many types of carriers, none facilitates easy, quick and aesthetically pleasing interchange of one owner's identifying means with another. For example, when replacing owner information cards from pocket type information carrying devices, the pockets may wear or even tear, especially after extended use. Abrasively removing embossed initials or the like form personalized containers can become a tedious operation, sometimes destroying a container's exterior appearance.
There is also a need, particularly in conjunction with low-cost carry-alls, to provide an inexpensive and yet very noticeable types of identification indicia. These need to be made available with the carry-all in kit form so that the owner, upon purchase of the kit, can easily, simply and inexpensively insert selected conspicuous identification into suitable retention means. For example, an inexpensive molded plastic carry-all formed of a web structure is presently in common use in Europe, but this carry-all does not have any means by which the user can attach identification indicia thereto.
No personalized indicia bearing container has previously been available to allow quick, easy and aesthetically pleasing removable attachment or replacement of indicia during indicia attachment or replacement functions. There is also a great need for a carrier having large and bold replaceable indicia thereon for easy sight location by the owner thereof, especially by children or young adults.